


Baby, It's Cold Out...Inside

by lottielovebuzz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cold, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddling To Stay Warm, F/F, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Hypothermia, Trapped, Trapped In A Cold Place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo's teeth won't stop fucking chattering. The sound, the constant <em>click! click! click!</em> of her teeth battering together is unreal, and she wants to shout and scream just to make it stop. It doesn't help that her bottom jaw banging against her upper one has also given her a sore head as well, which paired with the unbelievable coldness, the claustrophobia that's beginning to wash over her and encompass her whole, and the pacing redhead that she's stuck with, well… this isn't Jo's most perfect situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Out...Inside

Jo's teeth won't stop fucking chattering. The sound, the constant _click! click! click!_ of her teeth battering together is unreal, and she wants to shout and scream just to make it stop. It doesn't help that her bottom jaw banging against her upper one has also given her a sore head as well, which paired with the unbelievable coldness, the claustrophobia that's beginning to wash over her and encompass her whole, and the pacing redhead that she's stuck with, well… this isn't Jo's most perfect situation. 

'Will you stop fucking pacing?' Jo finally snaps when Anna turns once again to walk the exact same path. Jo manages to stop her teeth chattering long enough to make the threat sound real; to add some real venom to her tone.

Anna turns back to her, hazel eyes narrowing dangerously at Jo. Her arms are crossed over her chest trying to keep herself warm and she finally stands still as she regards the blonde coolly, as if she's trying to bring the temperature down another few degrees by that glare.

'I'm trying to keep my body heat up, Jo! Unlike you, I'm not willing to crowd into a corner and just die, slowly and painfully!' Anna snaps before she resumes pacing without another look at the blonde. Jo's brown eyes track the movements, watching her walk to the wall that's covered in ice, stop short, turn sharply and then walk over to the other wall… that is _also_ covered in ice.

She does this another five times before Jo finally has enough and snaps, 'Seriously, Anna, just sit the fuck down! We called Dean and Cas, they're coming to get us out of here. They won't be long and we won't die, so just sit _fucking down_!' 

Anna stares at Jo for a long period of time, her hazel eyes studying Jo before she seems to resign herself with a sigh. She then moves to sit down on the floor beside Jo. 'If I die, I'm coming back to haunt you.' 

'Oh shut up, you won't die. I've already told you that.' Jo declares with a smile on her lips, pulling her legs up to her chest, resting her head on her knees. Her blonde hair falls over her shoulders and she stifles a shuddering exhale. She can't show that she's cold, especially when she's trying to convince Anna that it's not cold enough for them to freeze to death; which it most certainly is. 

'Coming from the girl that's shaking so hard because she's _that_ cold she's practically making the floor jump.' Anna mutters under her breath as she follows Jo's example, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, hugging her legs close to herself. 

She exhales and her breath shows in the air, making her choke on a sob at the sight. She rubs her hands up and down her legs, trying to spread some warmth into her fingers but she can't even feel the coarse scrape of her jeans against her fingertips. 

'I can't feel my fingers.' Anna mutters brokenly, and despite herself, Jo chuckles in reply. 

'Me neither.' She declares softly and before she knows it, she's reaching out to take Anna's hands in hers. She knows that it won't make much of a difference, like rubbing ice together to try and create a fire, but she knows that there's still going to be some comfort behind the touch. And judging by the way a smile lights up Anna's face, it's doing the trick. 

'Survival class 101 says that if we get naked and huddle close together, we'll survive.' Jo jokes and she finds her smile growing when Anna's laughter filters in through her ears, seeping into her mind. 

'I don't think I _could_ undress myself,' Anna says softly, 'but I won't object to cuddling.' 

Her eyes are downcast, looking towards the ground and her eyelashes fan out over her cheeks. Once she's finished speaking, she looks up slightly, looking at Jo through those long, dark lashes that has the blonde clearing her throat because she doesn't really know what else to say.

Instead she nods her head once and opens her arms as she lowers her knees away from her body. She keeps her arms open like that even though they're shaking and it stings like a bitch to hold them up for so long. But she waits until Anna has shuffled closer and has gotten herself in a comfortable position before she lowers them again, wrapping them around the young woman's petite body.

'I'm sorry I snapped at you.' Jo declares after a while, mumbling the words into Anna's red hair, where her face is currently pressed. Anna's body shakes in response and Jo doesn't know whether that's from coldness or from giving a chuckle. 

However when Anna speaks, Jo can hear the laughter that's laden in her voice so assumes it's a bit of both. 'I'm sorry I paced even though it was pissing you off.' 

Jo is one-hundred-percent certain about the laughter that comes this time and can't help but join in. 

'We're not gonna… we're not gonna die are we, Anna?' Jo finds herself whispering when their laughter finally dies and Jo realises that her legs are most certainly numb. If Dean and Cas don't hurry up, she had a feeling they were going to snap in two when she tried to move; too frozen to be bent, they'd definitely just break. 

'Of course not. Our brothers are a capable people. We're going to be fine.' Anna declares, craning her neck slowly so she can look Jo in the eye, and with a soft smile upon her face she pushes herself up so she can gently press her lips to Jo's in a comforting, reassuring kiss.

Jo nods her head at her words. 'Fine, but when we do get out of this, remind me to ask you on a date.' Jo says when they pull back, earning another chuckle from Anna.

And when Dean and Cas find them five minutes later, it's with their arms still wrapped firmly around each other, with Anna's head resting on Jo's shoulder, and Jo's head resting on top of Anna's in a warm embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> enjoying this fic?? I'd love you forever if you bought me a coffee!! ko-fi.com/cahwrites


End file.
